jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Jedi-Con Autorentreff Erstmal du weißt ja dass darüber eine Diskussionsseite erstellt wurde und hast meines Wissens die Idee für Gut empfunden, möchtest du da nicht mitmachen? Wenn doch, dann gib bitte deine Teilnahme an, sonst gibts Probleme mit den Möglichkeite wo du schläfst und so;). Desweiteren habe ich gehört, dass ihr darüber diskutiert wieviele Benutzer:XY/XY Seiten man haben darf, da ich vorhabe bald eine eigene Geschichte zuschreiben und diese hier zu präsentieren, sehe ich darin einen Konflikt, da ich dieses Autorentreff auf einer solchen Seite erstehen habe lassen, d.h. die Diskussion darüber. Daher frage ich dich ob man diese Diskussion auch woanders fortführen könnte? Viele Grüße Boba 22:04, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Nubian-327 Frage an Ben Kenobi:Die -327-Nubian gab es die, mit anderen Farben auch für den Zivilenmarkt? Ret Bao-Dur 19:59, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bao-Dur! Wie soll ich diesen Quatsch denn wissen?! Es interessiert doch nun wirklich niemanden (außer dir), was du hier andauernd über die Schiffe fragst. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber es gibt sicherlich Wichtigeres. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:02, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ruhig Blut... Diese Fragen kann man ganz einfach beantworten, indem man Schlussfolgerungen zieht. Cody hat mal so passend geschrieben: Bao-Dur sucht auf jede Frage eine Antwort, und das stimmt! Aber ich muss doch sagen, dass ist kein Quatsch! Diese Fragen sind enorm wichtig, aber das wird hier nicht verstanden.... Und in der Tat, es gibt Wichtigeres, z.B. das Jedi-Con Treffen oder ein Jedipedia-Autorentreffen. Wenn du mir dazu was sagen kannst dann wäre das fast schon perfekt. Bis dann Grievours ähh Ben Bao-Dur 21:34, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn Cody das sagt, dann frag doch ihn nächstens. Zur Jedi-Con kann dir bislang noch niemand was sagen, wegen des Autorentreffs kontaktierst du am besten Boba. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:41, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung meiner erstellten Artikel Hallo Ben. Du lässt meine Artikel ja echt alt aussehen, nachdem du sie mit Daten aus dem ersten Teil überarbeitet hast. Beruhige mich wenigstens und sag mir, dass meine Anfänge nicht schlecht waren. :) Ich habe mich bemüht, alle zur Verfügung stehenden Fakten aus Teil II dort einfließen zu lassen. Hast du eigentlch schon den Söldner Artikel gelesen? Was denkst du bis jetzt über den inhalt und die form? E.B 23:08, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hehe, ja. Leg dir doch mal den ersten Teil zu, dann kannste auch mehr schreiben! Die Anfänge sind ganz OK, sind aber in diesen beiden Fällen der "Überarbeitungsschere" zum Opfer gefallen... Aber nun, besser etwas, als gar nix! Ich schau mir den Söldner-Artikel gleich mal an. Und wegen Bildern aus KotOR (II): Immer bei mir anfragen, ja? Ben Kenobi Admin 23:11, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Alles klar! E.B 23:13, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun, was sagst du zu dem Söldnerartikel? E.B 23:27, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sieht doch schon ganz gut aus. Vergiss aber nicht die Kategorien und den en-Link (en:Mercenary). Außerdem solltest du vielleicht bei den Söldnern Ebene 3 Überschriften ( Jango Fett ) benutzen. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:32, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Wann kommen denn die vier besten Teilnehmer aus Episode I ? E.B 00:13, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Am Freitag. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:14, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hab bis jetzt als einziger 2 Rundensiege. Oh es kribbelt uhuhu!!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:17, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das sind keine Rundensiege. Das heißt nur, dass du unter den 4 Leuten mit den meisten Punkten warst. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:18, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber ich habe als einziger in zwei Runden mit die meisten Punkte. :) E.B 00:20, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Rein interessehalber, was sind denn die Bewertungskritierien und wie ist das Punktesystem aufgebaut? Oder wird das erst nach Ablauf des Gewinnspiels erläutert um keinen zu beeinflussen? Steffen Gebhart 00:45, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ein offenes Geheimnis: Jeder Admin bestimmt 10 Favoriten, die je nach Platzierung Punkte bekommen (Platz 10 = 1 Punkt, Platz 1 = 10 Punkte). Das ist einfach und überschaubar und nicht wirklich etwas, was man geheimhalten muss. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:47, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mitwirkung am Artikel der Verbannten Ich würde, nachdem ich die zweite Schlacht von Yavin fertiggeschrieben habe, gerne auch meinen Namen in die UC Box mit reinpacken. Darf ich da mitmachen? E.B 22:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte Mal, nuja also E.B ich weis deine angebotene Hilfe zu schätzen, dochleider ist es schon schwer genug alleine mit Ben das durchzu ziehen, da doch jeder einen anderen Schreibstil hat als der andere. Dch verfüge ich bei Ben noc über die möglichkeit ihn über ICQ zu kontaktieren. Wenn ich und Ben mit dem Artikel fertig sind, kannst du natürlich jederzeit nochmals den Artikel überarbeiten, ich hoffe zwar das dies nicht nötig sein wird, aber fühle dich jetzt nicht irgendwie ausgeschlossen oder so aber ich denke das wir es bei Zwei belassen sollten Gruß Jango 23:12, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ja, aber da sind ja bestimmt zehn unbearbeitete Überschriften mit den ganzen Planeten, wo sie überall im zweiten Teil war. Wenn ihr damit fertig werdet, ist ja gut, aber schafft ihr das auch wirklich zu zweit? E.B 23:26, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Sicher schaffen wir das :), ich versteh zwar das du gerne mitmachen willst, aber zu dritt wird es nur noch schwieriger als es ohnehin schon ist, wenn wir fertig sind, dann kannste ja mal dein Auge drüber werfen Jango 15:24, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Werde ich. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, dann könnt ihr mich ja auch fragen. Hey, weißt du was, ich spiele das in den nächsten Wochen dieser so schön langen Sommerferien noch mal durch und kann dann vielleicht an der einen oder anderen Stelle besonders hilfreich sein. E.B 17:56, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die Verbannte Guten abend erstmal, ich entschuldige mich erstmal dafür das ich dich bei deine arbeit gestört haben und hoffe du verzeihst mir. Ich wusste das leider nicht, da ich mich heute erst angemeldet habe. Ich werd besser in Zukunft darauf achten :Ist ja kein Problem, man muss sich ja auch erstmal ein wenig zurechtfinden. Und noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Diskussionsbeiträge muss man immer signieren. Dies tust du, indem du 4 Tilden (~~~~) hinter den Beitrag setzt. So weiß auch jeder, wer da etwas geschrieben hat. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:09, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok super danke für dein Verständnis, ich hab schon Leute kennen gelernt die hätten anders reagiert. MaceWindu 23:45, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Verschiebung Ich habe versehentlich zuerst die Disku der Schlacht verschoben. Dann wieder zurück. Dann war da aber ne Weiterleitung als ich versucht habe,was ich eigentlich vorhatte.Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif E.B 02:59, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Passt schon... Ben Kenobi Admin 03:01, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich fürchte leider nein. Die Bezeichnung "Angriff der Hinterbliebenen auf Yavin" ist jetzt nur ne Weiterleitung. Das soll aber der Name sein. Die vorherige Bezeichnung, wo das "(13 NSY)" erwähnt wird, soll ja gerade weg, da das Datum nicht sicher ist, weil Moddi und ich darüber diskutiert haben. E.B 03:05, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::E.B, benutz Doppelpunkte! Das Datum ist sehr wohl sicher. Allerdings hab ich mich vertan: Es muss 12 NSY heißen (Quelle: New Essential Chronology). Ich kümmer mich eben drum. Ben Kenobi Admin 03:08, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) SW-Musik Ich hab mir mal deine Benutzerseite angeschaut und bei deiner lieblings SW-Musik endlich den titel gefungen den ich schon so lange gasucht haben. Nämlich Cantina Band. Ich danke dir MaceWindu 09:14, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Ben Kenobi Admin 11:24, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bossk Bilder Ich habe gesehen dass du bei zwei Bilder von Bossk eine Vorlage Bildquelle gemacht hast aber dort war doch shcon eine Quelle. Nämlich The New Essential Chronology --Der Heilige Klingone 14:56, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Dann nenn mir bitte die Seite. Ich konnte das Bild in meiner Ausgabe nicht finden. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:57, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, Kommando zurück, ich habs doch gefunden. Man sollte sich nicht auf den Namensindex verlassen... Ben Kenobi Admin 14:59, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Okay gut. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:04, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Inhaltsverzeichnis Wie bekomme ich ein Inhaltsverzeichnis in meine Benutzerseite oder in Beiträgge??? Bitte hilf mir!!! Ich sag schon mal Danke im voraus. MaceWindu 15:12, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schreib an die gewünschte Stelle __TOC__. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:13, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok Danke nochmalMaceWindu 15:23, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Und wenn man nicht will, dass eins reinkommt, dann schreibt man , oder wie? MfG Kyle22 16:46, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Genau Kyle, allerdings sollte man bei sowas ein ... davor setzten, denn dann wird der Wikicode nicht ausgeführt, sondern einfach nur als Geschriebenes angezeigt, ich hab das bei dir mal kurz ergänzt. ;) Boba 16:54, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fan-Fiction :Lies doch mal meinen Artikel über die Al'verde-Klasse auf meiner Benutzerseite. Wie findest du ihn? E.B 16:24, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) STAP Im Kompendium Buch stehte über den STAP er sei mit dem Lufthacken von Desing her verwand. Gibt es zum Lufthacken Infos oder Bilder? Es würde mich nämlich interressieren, da ich den STAP erweitern will. Ret Bao-Dur 18:31, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schau doch mal in der Wikipedia nach. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:32, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wie bitte? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Im Kompendium steht der STAP sei mit dem im zivilen Flugverkehr(in STAR WARS) verwendeten Lufthaken verwannt, wieso sollte ich in der Wikipedia etwas finden? Bao-Dur 19:12, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Er hat sich wohl verschrieben und meint wohl die Wookieepedia nehme ich mal an, aber das liegt doch auf der Hand das Ben sich dort verschrieben hat oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:16, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oh, Mist. Ja, genau, das sollte Wookieepedia heißen! Bild:;-).gif Äh, aber was genau ist ein Lufthaken? Ben Kenobi Admin 22:34, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja also ich habe da nur eine Vermutung: Man muss sich einen STAP ohne die Laser vorstellen und dann noch eine Rückenstütze, weil sich die ganze Zeit an den Lenkerstangen fest krallen ist etwas anstrengend. Das ist meine Vermutung. Bao-Dur 06:55, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sith-Kodex Hallo Ben! Wir brachen mal deine Hilfe! Du kennst dich doch gut mit KotOR aus oder und hast auch den Roman Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit! Wir haben da ein Problem mit dem Sith-Kodex! Weiters dazu findest du hier! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:12, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitung von Bildern Hey Ben, ich habe ja jetzt das Bild "Blockade_von_Onderon.jpg" in den Artikel "Onderonianischer Aufstanf" eingefügt. Ich habe das bei Paint erstmal auf das richtige Format zurechtgeschnitten. Dabei musste ich oben noch einen schwarzen Rand hinmachen, der sich mit dem All aber wunderbar verträgt und gar nicht auffällt. Geht das in Ordnung? E.B 16:59, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du sollst mich nach den Bildern selbst fragen, nicht nach denen, die du hochgeladen hast. Ich sehs mir mal an. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:02, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Warum gelöscht? War doch hübsch? E.B 17:06, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Schau dir das neue an, dann weißt du, warum. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Spoilerwarnungen Ich hab bemerkt, dass du die Spoilerwarnungen aus den Artikeln Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit und Hurst entfernt hast. Bei ersterem nehme ich an, dass es dort keine neuen Informationen (in "Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit") gab, aber beim zweiten hast du als Grund angegeben, dass der Roman seit dem 13.06. raus ist. Die Warnung soll aber bis einen Monat nach dem Erscheinen drin bleiben. Gab es da sonst noch Gründe? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:03, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wie du sagst: Bei Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit ist alles bekannt. Ich find die Frist im Allgemeinen aber zu lang. Eigentlich halte ich es sowieso für unnötig, überhaupt Spoilerwarnungen auf deutsche Bücher zu setzen. Aber egal, sollen die Warnungen halt drin bleiben. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:59, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Und bis zu der Nennung der besten Vier der sechsten Runde müssen wir noch eine Woche warten? E.B 01:03, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mensch, frag doch nicht immer! Bild:;-).gif Es hängt ja nicht von mir ab, wann die anderen ihre Stimmen abgeben. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, ich bin nur jetzt echt gespannt, wie ein Wookie-Bogenspanner Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:17, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Musst dich halt noch ein wenig gedulden... Ben Kenobi Admin 01:19, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) STAP-Frage Tagchen! Du hast meine Vermutung/Frage noch nicht ganz beantwortet. Kann es sein, dass in BattlefrontI einige Fehler sind? Z.B. auf kashyyyk/docks heißt es MTT angreifen und AT-TEs schützen. Aber von beiden fehlt jed Spur. Im handbuch steht auch etwas von einem MTT, aber im Spiel gibt es keinen. Gibt es einen Weg das weg zumachen? Ret Bao-Dur 12:30, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe keine Ahnung. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht so der Battlefront-Experte. Und: Nein, wegmachen geht nicht. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:34, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zayne Carrick Ich habe heute morgen das mit den Jedi gelesen, die ihre Padawane umgebracht haben. Das waren aber welche, die dafür aus dem Orden ausgestoßen wurden, oder so, richtig? E.B 15:04, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ne wurden sie eigendlich nicht! Zumindest bis jetzt in der Comic Rehe noch nicht kann für dich aber nochmal nachschauen wenn du willst! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:07, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Meister wollten Zayne ursprünglich ebenfalls töten, da er aber zu spät kam, konnten sie ihn als Schuldigen darstellen und somit ihre Tat vertuschen. Selbst den Jedi-Rat (mit Vandar, Vrook und Atris) haben sie belogen. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:10, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Dann sind sie aber doch selber der dunklen Seite anheim gefallen, richtig? Und wer war nun eigentlich der Sith, den sie gesehen haben? E.B 15:11, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Sagen wir so: Sie haben ein ambivalentes Verhältnis zur Hellen Seite. Sie wollten den Orden vor dem Bösen durch einen ihrer Padawane bewahren, welcher es sein würde, konnten sie jedoch nicht sagen und töteten alle. Es ist aber auch fraglich, ob Zayne zum Sith wird. Laut einiger Spekulationen könnte Zayne es wirklich sein (man denkt an Nihilus), aber der rote Raumanzug verweist auch auf andere, zumal im 2. Band ein Jedi aus Revans Armee einen roten Raumanzug trägt. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:17, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber dann hätte Anakin Skywalker ja auch keinen Hang zur dunklen Seite, als er zu Darth Vader wurde, sondern auch nur ein "ambivalentes Verhältnis" zur hellen Seite, da er die Jedi als was schlechtes betrachtet und sich selber nicht als was Böses ansieht. Ebenso wie Dart Sidious ("Das Böse hängt vom Blickwinkel des Betrachters ab) E.B 15:20, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ein klares "Jein". Die Meister sind ja selbst keine Sith, sie wollten nur den Jedi-Orden vor Unheil bewahren und töteten deshalb sozusagen als kleineres Übel ihre Padawane. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:27, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja. Und Anakin tötet als (in seinen Augen) kleines Übel all die Jünglinge und Jedi, um die Republik und das Imperium vor den Jedi zu schützen, was in seinen Augen für DAS GUTE notwendig ist. E.B 15:29, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Nein das ist doch nicht richtig! Das sind doch keine kleinen Morde, der Typ ist ein böser Sith Lord wenn du mal siehst das er sogar seine Eigenden Leute tötet und so und zu den Meistern nochmal sie sind nicht ausgewiesen worden, meine ich zumindest, den sie traten im Zweiten Band als letztes vor den Rat und der sagte ihnen nur das er es nicht gut fande und ihnen den Auftrag Zayne zu suchen wegnehmen würde, meines Erachtns habe ich das auch im Artikel erwähnt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:32, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube das hast du gesagt. Aber Anakin sieht sich selber nicht als was Böses, also ist er im eigentlichen Sinne auch nicht Böse. Überhaupt gibt es eigentlich nichts Böses, da alle die Böses tun von der Richtigkeit ihrer Sache überzeugt sind. Selbst der gemeine (einfache Dieb) hat irgendwo im Kopf für seine Tat eine moralische Rechtfertigung, die es im erlaubt so zu handeln. Es gibt kein "Böses".E.B 15:36, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn du nach dem Töten Unschuldiger gehst, wäre Anakin schon in Episode II ein Sith gewesen. Die Meister haben vor dem Rat die Verantwortung übernommen - aber nur dafür, bei Zayne versagt zu haben. Vrook allerdings hat ihnen, aufgrund ihrer Unfähigkeit den Padawan zu finden, das Kommando über die Suchaktion entzogen und ihnen Einzelaufträge zugewiesen. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:37, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wieso denn Unfähigkeit? Zayne ist auf der hellen Seite geblieben und wollte nur sein Leben retten. Deswegen ist er abgehauen.E.B 15:39, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Na, sie haben Zayne ja nicht erwischt. Und das andere bestreitet ja niemand. Das Problem ist nur, dass außer Gryph, Jarael und Camper keiner von seiner Unschuld weiß (außer den Meistern natürlich). Ben Kenobi Admin 15:41, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ach stimmt, das hatte ich jetzt echt vergessen. Der Rat würde die vier lügenden Jedi gewiss aus dem Orden ausschließen, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste, oder?E.B 15:42, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::@E.B: Ja stimmt er wollte nur sein Leben retten und ist dann gefohlen, er könnte aber ein Sith werden er hat ja den Meistern angekündigt das er sie töten werde und so mal abwarten wie es weiter geht! Bin schon ganz gespant!:) E.B die Doppelpunkte nicht vergessen! :::@Ben Kenobi: Ja man kann aber halt vermuten das Raana Tey mit Lucien noch weiter sucht! Zumindest Raana Tey tut es offizell! Man kann also vermuten das die anderen 3 Meister da auch mit drinne stecken und ähm haben die im Jedi Rat nicht gesagt das sie die Padawane nicht töten sollten sondern zu ihnen hätten bringen sollen, das Beweisst ja das sie von seiner Unschuld wissen oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:46, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wann kommt den die nächste Comicfolge raus? Und wieso ,verdammt noch mal, sehe ich diese coolen Star Wars Comics nie in irgendwelchen Regalen in Supermärkten oder Tankstellen? Wo bekomme ich die denn?????? E.B 16:01, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Vergiss nicht, dass man auch vermutet, das Lucien Darth Nihilus werden könnte. Für Sion gibts ja noch nen anderen Kandidaten... Keine Ahnung - im Zweifelsfall immer bei Amazon.de gucken. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:03, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die Normale keleine Comic Serie kommt jeden zweiten Monat heraus und müsste bei einem Kisosk zu finden sein! Die Sonderbände kannst du im Buchladen bestellen lassen oder bei amazon.de bestellen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:05, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wie kommst du zu so konkreten Vermutungen über die Personen hinter Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus? E.B 16:09, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schau dir mal die betreffenden Artikel in der Wookieepedia an. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:25, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ICQ Kannst du mal bei ICQ On kommen? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) : MM bist du noch da, ich würde gerne über ICQ mit dir reden. Diese Diskussion willst du nicht hier führen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:13, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Order 66 auch für Senatoren? Su'cuy! Ich habe gerade Ep III gelesen und da ist mir etwas aufgefallen: Mail Organa kommt zum Jeditempel und willl darein. Die Klone wollenihn erschießen, doch ein Jedi rettet ihn. Nun die Frage: Senatoren haben meines Wissens Immunität, also dürften die Klone ihn gar nicht angreifen, sondern nur nach draußen bringen. Bao-Dur 18:47, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Zeugenbeseitigung? Ben Kenobi Admin 22:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zeugenbeseitigung? Was meinst du wäre passiert hätten die Klone Bail über den haufen geschossen? Er war recht bekannt und einflussreich, also hätte es Aufruhr gegeben. Und außerdem: es hätten bestimmt an die tausend andere Laute in Gleitern das Massaker mit bekommen Bao-Dur 06:55, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein Link Schau dir bitte mal kurz meinen Link in der Diskussion von Benutzer:Darth Kallios an und sag mir, wie du das findest. E.B 00:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Äh, ja, ganz lustig. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:58, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Was heißt äh??? Also trifft es deinen Humor nicht so wirklich??? Verstehe ich, nicht jeder steht auf schwarzen Humor. E.B 00:59, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich sag doch, dass es lustig is. Aber es ist jetzt auch nicht sooo der Bringer, wenn du verstehst. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:03, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, schon klar. Morgen krieg ich übrigens ein Bild von mir hier rein. Aber n vernünftiges Exemplar, wo ick keinen Körper druntersetzen muss, damit es gut ausschaut. Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:05, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Cool ein Bild das ist doch wirklich klasse. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:05, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Force Commander In der Schlacht, die da in dem Film gezeigt wird, wird Dellis Tantor von einem Rebellen verwundet und sein Bruder befördert. Weißt du, wie die Schlacht heißt? Wo war die? E.B 16:49, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wat? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:22, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Besten Leute der 6. Gewinnspielrunde Da hat irgend so ein Witzbold die besten 4 der 6. Runde festgelegt. Das war doch nur normaler Vandalismus, oder? E.B 01:59, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, das war Obi-Wan K., der vergessen hat, sich anzumelden. Übrigens - wer schreibt mir da? Ben Kenobi Admin 01:57, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber dann hat Kyle22 doch noch mit mir gleichgezogen und ist jetzt auch in 3 Runden unter den besten 4...MIST! Ich hoffe, ich gewinne trotzdem. He He Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:59, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, das wird spannend! Ich hab auch grade mal durchgerechnet. Jedenfalls hätte ich kein Problem damit, mir den ersten Platz mit dir zu teilen. Na ja, wir werden sehen... MfG Kyle22 16:24, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Damit hätte ich auch kein Problem. Aber das sind ja drei Bücher. Wird eines dann in der Mitte durchgetrennt? Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:34, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gibt es doch einfach mir. Bild:;-).gif. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj disku 19:36, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eine Seite aus dem Buch wird jedem in der Jedipedia gesendet. Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:38, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungszeitraum bei UC Bei der Vorlage UC steht, dass nach einem Monat Bearbeitungspause der Benutzer angeschrieben wird. Bei noch sehr unvollständigen dem Artikel LEGO Star Wars hat sich seit dem 15.6. nichts nennenswertes mahr getan... Ich habe Kit Fisto92 schon danach gefragt, ob er es lediglich vergessen hat, oder ob ich ihm helfen kann, aber er wollte es lieber selber machen. (er sagte auch, dass er zwischenzeitlich in Urlaub war...) Ich habe auch viele Interresante Informationen zu LEGO Star Wars und würde die gerne ergänzen, aber der Artikel ist ja UC.... Könntest du Kit Fisto92 mal vorsichtig fragen, ob er mal was schreibt oder den Artikel freigibt? MfG - Cody 13:28, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da steht zwar 6. Juli, aber ich werde ihn mal darauf hinweisen. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:33, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, dass du ihn drau hingewiesen hast. In den Versionen sieht man, dass er den Zeitstempel geändert hat.MfG - Cody 13:46, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vorlagenänderung Sorry, hab ich nicht mehr gewusst. Nun Ben, Flora und Fauna wären bei der Planetenvorlage durchaus angebracht, da kann ich bei mehr als einem Planeten was hinzufügen. Da steht nur "Uhreinwohner" und das ist mir ehrlich gesagt eine zu weitläufige Umschreibung.E.B 01:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, naja, da gibt es jedoch ein Problem: Wenn du wirklich Flora und Fauna einfügen willst, mag das bei Kashyyyk ja vielleicht noch einfach sein (z.B. Fauna: Shyracks, Kinraths, Tachs), stellt sich bei Tatooine aber als äußerst schwierig da (siehe Kategorie:Tiere von Tatooine). Deshalb sollten wir die Punkte aus der Box rauslassen und ausführlich im Fließtext behandeln. Einen Überblick kann und soll man bei den "Ureinwohnern" geben: Tusken, Jawas, Krayt-Drachen und Sarlacc. Alles klar? Ben Kenobi Admin 02:03, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Punkte könnten ja nur die "Haupttiere" wie diese Drachen und Bantas z.b aufzählen. Die Tabelle soll doch nur einen kurzen Einblick gewähren und deswegen wären diese Punkte doch ok? Komm schon, bitte... ;-) E.B 02:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Och, E.B, lass doch gut sein. Die Vorlage ist sowieso schon so lang... Nichts, was man nicht im Artikel erwähnen könnte. Ben Kenobi Admin 02:30, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Na schön. Jetzt bin ich abba gaaanz traaauuuuuriiiiiig!!! ;-P E.B 02:36, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::... Ben Kenobi Admin 02:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST)